1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods and apparatus for generating a hybrid QR code and apparatus including a hybrid QR code.
2. Description of Related Art
Quick Response (QR) codes are often affixed to various computing devices and utilized to encode a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) that, when accessed by a user, provides information describing the computing device. Such QR codes are typically static and often provided in user manuals and the like. Some static QR codes may be affixed, in sticker form, to a server or other computing device. Such static QR codes, however, do not provide real time information regarding the operating state of the server.
Dynamic displays, such Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), are also often utilized to render a QR code. Such dynamic displays of QR codes may provide more real-time information regarding the operation of a particular computing device, but when power is removed, the display provides no QR code whatsoever. In these two instances, QR codes are either entirely static, as in the case of a printed publication or a sticker, or entirely dynamic, as in the case of an LCD.